Racun
by Imorz
Summary: Di antara kita, tidak boleh ada yang berkhianat. Tebar Chanbaek: 1—Royal


EXO Next Door sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Oh! Boy Production. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, royal!au, dark romance, rape_

Racun © Imorz

Di antara kita, tidak boleh ada yang berkhianat.

{ Tebar Chanbaek: 1— _Royal_ }

* * *

Baekhyun memandangi desanya yang makmur. Lewat kolong jendela berbentuk kubah tanpa bening kaca, polos; dimana angin berembus tenang hingga menyentuh rambut dan kulit. Sisi-sisinya dijejali kayu meranti merah, sarat dengan kesan megah nan menakutkan.

Rakyatnya telah makmur, tentram. Itu yang Baekhyun yakini. Pemerintahan yang Kakaknya jalankan selama ini membuahkan hasil, jauh lebih berhasil dari sang Ayah, Raja sebelumnya. Rakyat lebih leluasa bercocok tanam, tingkat kesejahteraan meningkat, tidak ada lagi demo-demo atau tawuran antar warga. Makmur. Hanya satu konklusi. Makmur.

Hati Baekhyun yang belum makmur.

Ia telah kosong, terlampau lama. Mungkin sudah disarangi laba-laba jika boleh hiperbola. Baekhyun lupa apa itu pasangan hidup. Beberapa kali dijodohkan, ia masih saja belum menemukan kecocokan. Putri atau Pangeran mana pun, belum ada yang mampu meluluhkan tembok besi yang Baekhyun bangun.

"Tuan muda."

Adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang anak kepala pelayan yang hidup untuk melayani keluarga kerajaan secara turun temurun. Telah bersama Byun Baekhyun untuk waktu yang (sangat) lama. Seingatnya ia berumur tujuh tahun ketika Baekhyun lahir ke dunia.

"Waktunya anda mandi, Tuan muda."

Pundak Baekhyun tergerak sedikit, tanda suata bariton milik Chanyeol telah sampai dalam ruang dengarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, matanya sayu, wajahnya seperti dilukis oleh kumpulan warna-warna lembayung dalam satu palet. Indah sekali.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tungkainya melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati sang pelayan. Tangannya terangkat. Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun, bagian atas, bagian bawah, hingga jemari kaki. Hingga tubuh ringkih itu polos tanpa dibalut sehelai benang pun.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun ala-ala pengantin baru, sementara kedua lengan Baekhyun mengalung. Dibawanya tubuh itu ke dalam bak mandi yang telah disiapkan. Aroma khas sabun dan sampo menguar.

Tubuh Baekhyun berselimut busa-busa sabun. Chanyeol tengah memijit kepalanya halus, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan nyaman pada titik tertentu, membuat Baekhyun terpejam kenikmatan.

"Jadwal Anda malam ini adalah makan malam bersama Putri dari kerajaan Reignhorn."

Kelopak Baekhyun terbuka, ia sedikit tidak menyukai topik yang diceletukkan pelayannya.

"Perjodohan?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Tubuhnya semakin tenggelam, menyisakan area wajah antara hidung dan mata. Buih-buih gelembung tercipta ketika Baekhyun mengembus udara di dalam air. Chanyeol mendapati hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Saya tahu Anda benci dengan topik seperti ini, tapi saya mohon kepada Anda untuk bersikap baik dengan Tuan Putri nanti."

"Akan kulakukan jika itu maumu."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh, "Bagus. Sekarang duduk yang benar, saya akan menggosok punggung Tuan."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya di dalam bak. Dibawanya sedikit membungkuk, tangannya bersedekap memeluk lutut. Tatapannya kosong.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun."

Chanyeol bergumam.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa memenangkan hatiku."

Chanyeol bergumam lagi.

"Kecuali kau, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis.

"Saya tahu itu, Tuan."

"Jangan meninggalkanku, itu perintah."

"Dimengerti, Pangeran Baekhyun."

* * *

"Aku sangat pemilih dalam peralatan makan. Mulai dari piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, aku selalu memperhatikan kualitas barang yang kugunakan sebagai media yang mengantarkan makanan ke dalam tubuhku. Menurutku, itu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jika koki sudah memasakkan makanan yang sehat namun peralatan makan yang digunakan ternyata lolos dari pengamatan badan kesehatan, aku rasa itu sama saja dengan membunuh manusia pelan-pelan."

Baekhyun memotong dagingnya dengan khidmat. Berbagai ucapan elite dari bibir sang Putri Reignhorn (Kerajaan mana itu? Baekhyun tak pernah dengar) tidak ada yang ia cermati. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Chanyeol yang berdiri persis di sisi kirinya juga hanya tersenyum mendengarkan.

Kakaknya pun menyuap dengan diam sambil sesekali merespon ala kadarnya. Terkadang melirik sang adik yang terlihat sudah sangat jengah. Makanan mewah yang telah disajikan nampak tidak semenarik awal.

Acara makan malam diisi dengan tawa garing Raja, celotehan seorang Putri, dan diamnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol, sebagai orang luar, tentu tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali ketika diminta. Lagi pula tuannya adalah Baekhyun dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersuara selama makan berlangsung. Artinya Chanyeol hanya sebagai hiasan ketika acara berlangsung.

Putri Reignhorn meninggalkan kerajaan dengan kereta kencana dan sebuah kecupan bibir jarak jauh serta kedipan mesra, entah itu untuk Raja, Baekhyun atau justru Chanyeol. Ah, tidak ada yang peduli. Kakak Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah mengenalkan gadis jelita dengan tingkah bar-bar kepada adik kesayangan.

"Tuan muda, ayo kita masuk."

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia justru berjalan ke luar, ke arah taman. Meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol dengan balutan setelan pelayan rapih dan mimik kebingungan. Raja sudah masuk lebih dulu diikuti pengawal lain, Chanyeol buru-buru mengekori langkah Baekhyun sebelum menghilang terlalu jauh.

"Tuan muda, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita masuk," ujar Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun berdiri memandangi tugu air mancur.

"Aku ingin di sini dulu."

Sesuatu bergemuruh. Penuh indikasi ambiguitas. Chanyeol merasakan hal itu dalam dadanya. Seperti tercekik. Seperti ternodai. Tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, hanya oleh perasaan.

Bibirnya berdecak. Sosok lain menyelimuti Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda." Intonasinya semakin turun, semakin berat. Baekhyun merasakan napasnya tercekat.

Chanyeol mendekat, merengkuh dari belakang, erat. Menghirup aroma wewangian yang memabukan pada ceruk leher sang Pangeran. Ia memberikan bekas samar di bagian tengkuk. Baekhyun merinding geli.

"Kau tidak patuh padaku?"

Tangannya meraba, meloloskan kancing, menyusup di balik pakaian, meraba, meraba. Baekhyun terengah. Ia baru sadar telah melakukan kesalahan, ia baru sadar telah membangkitkan sesosok monster. Lantas jika sudah terungku begini, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Menolak? Jangan bercanda.

"Katakan, kau sedang dalam fase pemberontak?" Bibir Chanyeol menggigit cuping telinga Baekhyun, "Kau harus menjadi anak baik, Baekhyun."

"A-aku anak baik."

Gemas, Chanyeol memilin putingnya. Baekhyun berteriak tertahan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku, ingat itu Baekhyun." Ia berbisik lebih sensual, "Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Tidak bisa. Sama sekali."

Baekhyun mengalung lengannya ke belakang, "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Benar sekali."

Tubuh Baekhyun dibawanya menghadap dalam sekali putar. Ia raih bibirnya. Dikecup, dicium, dilumat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol," tutur Baekhyun di sela _ciumnya_.

"Ssh, jangan bicara," lalu Chanyeol kembali menciumi. Hingga Tuan mudanya melenguh seumpama coklat yang meleleh dan segalanya memutih dalam fantasinya yang gila.

Telinga Baekhyun menuli dengan suara percik air di belakang. Terlalu fokus dengan sensasi menyenangkan pada bibirnya. Dunia miliknya sedang dijajah, oleh pelayannya sendiri. Ah, benar sekali. Baekhyun tak mampu hidup tanpanya, tanpa Chanyeol.

Sentuhan Chanyeol itu bagai sengat listrik. Ciuman Chanyeol itu bagai nikotin. Tatapan Chanyeol itu bagai tombak. Dan perintah Chanyeol adalah mutlak.

Ia adalah sebuah konstelasi yang biasa manusia sebut sebagai racun.

Membesarkan cinta miliknya kepada Baekhyun dengan gayanya sendiri. Cinta miliknya tidak sekadar cinta-cintaan biasa. Cinta yang dimiliki Chanyeol, khususnya kepada Byun Baekhyun, lebih kepada kepemilikan. Sarat akan warna hitam dan angan-angan kelabu.

Byun Baekhyun miliknya. Itu yang Chanyeol ikrarkan ketika pertama kali diminta sebagai pelayan Baekhyun. Seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang sudah sangat piawai dalam berbagai hal, jatuh hati kepada anak Raja yang masih berusia lima tahun.

Lambat laun cintanya menggelap, gelap. Ia jadikan Baekhyun haus akan dirinya. Ia jadikan Baekhyun berlutut untuknya. Dalam kepala Baekhyun, hanya ada Chanyeol yang ia perlukan dalam hidup. Dan berhasil, Baekhyun benar-benar menyerahkan segala miliknya kepada Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun itu miliknya dan segalanya harus sejalan dengan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, maka saat Baekhyun tidak menurut, sesuatu seperti amarah meledak di dalam batinnya.

"Chan... yeol."

Chanyeol melepas ciumnya, "Ada apa, Tuan?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap malu-malu, ia melirik ke kanan, "A-aku ingin ke masuk ke dalam."

Chanyeol menggumam, "Baiklah. Kuantar Tuan ke dalam—"

"Gendong aku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ala-ala pengantin. Para pelayan sudah terbiasa, sudah menjadi pemandangan lumrah.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Baekhyun diturunkan, pintu dikunci.

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun mendekat tanpa menyisakan celah.

"Anda harus dihukum."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, "M-maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Kumohon jangan marah padaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu."

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Chanyeol tertegun. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Tuan."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi! Kau selalu bersikap biasa saja padaku! Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak berminat dengan siapa pun kecuali kau! Aku tergila-gila padamu!" Baekhyun terisak, "—aku sangat mencintaimu."

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia merasa bahagia untuk suatu alasan.

"Tuan, aku tidak mencinta dengan kata-kata. Aku mencinta dengan tindakan. Kata-kata bukan gaya seorang pria kepala tiga."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak mengerti. "Hm? Buktikan apa?"

"Buktikan kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa selama ini seluruh pembuktianku kurang?"

"Kurang." Baekhyun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya seakan menantang. "Kurang sekali."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Matanya menyipit seumpama seekor rubah licik.

"Anda benar-benar harus dihukum, Tuan."

Seperti alunan musik retro sensual jaman enam puluhan. Chanyeol membawa tungkainya mendekat, pelan saja. Menyisipkan kedua tangan pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, mendongkak dagunya, bermain sebentar dengan lirik-lirik menusuk, sebelum akhirnya mafhum menjejali bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lumatan liar seekor binatang buas.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sebentar. Melirik sayu pada iris Baekhyun yang terpejam kenikmatan. Dalam hati bersorak gembira. Sesuatu berteriak girang sembari memecahkan balon satu per satu. Chanyeol semakin memainkan bibir lawannya.

Dalam satu kesempatan, ia bermain dengan lidahnya. Menari, saling dorong, saling berbagi kuis 'ini liurmu apa liurku?' dan lenguhan Baekhyun ketika bibir berpisah menjadi senandung paling menakjubkan.

Chanyeol meraba. Bagian depan, bagian belakang, bagian bawah. Menyentil puting, meremas bokong, mengelus tonjolan paling sensitif pada selangkangan. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"—hng!"

Ia cium lagi. Tangannya nakal melucuti sabuk Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru. Melepas kancing, menurunkan retsleting, sampai celana itu bebas dan mengucur cepat hingga ke lantai. Pakaian dalam dilepas, dilempar secara bar-bar. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun, segera kaki yang lebih mungil mengalung pada pinggangnya. Lelaki itu sadar betul bagian bawahnya telah telanjang bulat.

Bibirnya masih penuh dengan gulatan lidah. Baekhyun menggeliat geli ketika punggungnya diraba halus, bermain di sana seolah-olah tengah memilin tanah liat. Bokongnya diremas gemas. Salah satu jemari mengelus bagian yang sudah berdenyut kuat. Baekhyun menahannya tangan Chanyeol.

Dahi berkerut, Chanyeol menjadikan tanda itu sebagai ekspresi tidak suka. Kepalanya mundur melepas bibir, "Kenapa Anda menghambat tanganku? Libido surut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "L-liangnya masih belum basah betul."

Wow. _Dirty talk_ malu-malu. Chanyeol suka itu. Semacam _kinks_ tersendiri bagi seorang dominan seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Ia berjalan, melempar Baekhyun ke atas kasur. Pegas naik turun seumpama dada Baekhyun yang membusung. Ia merangkak di atasnya. Tatapannya mengaum lebih nyaring daripada singa.

Wajah Baekhyun diraba halus. Kening, pelipis, berhenti lama di pipi sebentar. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, ibu jari dan jari telunjuk masuk ke dalam mencapai langit-langit. Sesekali tersedak ketika Chanyeol memainkannya jemarinya hingga ke pangkal lidah.

Benang saliva teruntai ketika Chanyeol membebaskan kedua jari. Ia siap membelai sang _media utama_. Memberikan sentuhan erotis di tiap sisi torsinya. Satu jari masuk, menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Satu jari mengekori, Baekhyun terbelalak. Air mata lolos, sakit tapi nikmat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Tuan. Bibirmu bisa berdarah. Saya tidak suka mengecap rasa aneh ketika mencium Anda."

"... ngah, kh!"

"Ya, benar. Seperti itu." Chanyeol memperdalam jemarinya, "Keluarkan seluruh suara-suara indah itu."

Baekhyun mendapati sebuah cermin di sisi kiri dekat sudut kamar, bersanding dengan lemari dan meja rias. Ia dapat menangkap refleksi diri. Wajahnya yang penuh nada kemerahan dan Chanyeol yang asik _menguliti_ bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun sendiri berpendapat bahwa ekspresi yang ia kenakan saat ini sangatlah mengundang birahi. Menjadi jawaban tersendiri mengapa pelayannya begitu membara menggagahi dirinya.

Ini adalah fantasi nomer satu Baekhyun.

Momen yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia hidup. Lelaki berusia tiga puluh itu memiliki peranan penting dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Bukan siapa pun. Miliknya. Satu-satunya. Tidak boleh ada yang lain. Yang bisa mendengarkan geraman nikmat Chanyeol, yang bisa merasakan kedutan urat kejantanan Chanyeol, yang bisa merasakan halus lembut ciumannya, hanya Baekhyun seorang. Titik.

"Kau milikku." Baekhyun menatap mantap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum.

Ia menegap. Melepas retsleting celananya (Baekhyun sempat membulat mendapati gundukan itu berukuran cukup besar) dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Chanyeol kembali menunduk.

"Benar. Aku milikmu, Tuan Baekhyun."

Ketika Chanyeol bergerak, segalanya menjadi lambung. Dan yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menengadah, kelopak terpejam, dahi mengerut, dan mulut mengerang melantunkan erangan puas. Tangannya buru-buru meraih punggung Chanyeol. Mencakar binal di area sana, Chanyeol mendesis.

Tubuhnya naik turun. Dihentak bagian bawahnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Baekhyun di bawanya melaju di atas geladak kapal dengan ayunan ombak _jacuzzi_ serta musik-musik retro sebagai pengiring desir angin. Tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun berteriak tertahan. Chanyeol menuli, kepalanya diisi rentetan nafsu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memiliki kita berdua," desis Chanyeol. "Akan saya singkirkan setiap orang yang ingin memisahkan kita, Tuan."

Baekhyun menyetujui.

Ah. Sebentar lagi ia akan sendirian. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol akan terus bersamanya.

Kakaknya telah melakukan kesalahan besar, berulang kali. Menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan berbagai pendamping hidup yang tak sepadan. Manusia mana yang lebih sempurna selain Chanyeol? Ia terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal itu.

Raja sebelumnya juga begitu. Ayahnya terus mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan wanita atau pria yang tidak sebagus Chanyeol.

Hingga kepala sang Ayah terlempar tepat sampai terantuk sepatu Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol berada dekat dengan tubuh sang Raja. Tangannya memegang sebilah sabit yang mengucur darah segar.

Sementara Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum tersungging.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: percayalah, rencana awalnya ga pengen diselipin nsfw :''))) eh ternyata kejadian, ya sudahlah. tebar chanbaek 1 kelar!

(ada yang pengen ikutan tebar chanbaek juga? nanti saya kasih prompt-nya hihi /promosi/)


End file.
